The Guide
The Guide is the outline for composure, behaviour and ceremony in the Assassin`s Creed. It is a document composed by Mentor Venatori and Maestro Ismag to ensure Assassins have all the knowledge they need to operate in the Creed, without having to be individually taught. The guide is always found in the group`s description as a link to a forum post. The entire guide must be read. Every member must read the current guide before entering active service. Failure to abide by the guide will be met with'' zero tolerance''. BELOW IS THE MOST CURRENT GUIDE AS OF 2015: ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ First off, thank you for reading this. It is advised to read this entire forum before asking high ranks about questions, and we mean it, read the ENTIRE FORUM before doing anything else. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ The Maxim, Tenets, Ironies and Basic Philosophy: First and foremost, know your maxim, tenets, and ironies. We are not trying to replicate the game of Assassin's Creed, we're simply bringing its ideals into ROBLOX to better everyone's experience. These are what separate you from everyone else, and individualize yourself as a true Assassin. Maxim: Nothing is true, everything is permitted. Meaning: Many take this too literally, this phrase is not to be fully followed, it is merely an observation of what goes on throughout the world, as explained best by Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. "To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic." Tenets: 1. Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Meaning: If you see innocent bystanders or people who do not mean any harm to you, you don't kill them. Killing a random civilian or person "for fun" or anything like that violates this tenet. You are only to kill people who are hostile towards you, or if it's a part of an activity with the group such as a sword fighting tournament, etc. 2. Hide in plain sight. Meaning: As an Assassin, you are a target by the group or person you are to kill, your job is to make sure you are stealthy. Stealth is an Assassins greatest tool and weapon; use them to the greatest effect. An example is climbing a high rooftop, then jumping down for your Assassination and leaving as quickly as you came. 3. Never compromise the brotherhood. Meaning: The number one tenet that should never be broken. You are to never commit any action or say anything that could be tied back to the brotherhood, or bring harm to any member of it. An example of compromising would be raiding a random group, and they become hostile towards us for your raid, you will have compromised the brotherhood by bringing unneeded conflict to our doorstep. Ironies: 1. The Assassins seek to promote peace, but commit murder. 2. The Assassins seek to open the minds of men, but require obedience to rules. 3. The Assassins seek to reveal the danger of blind faith, yet practice it themselves. Meaning: They may be hypocritical, but the ironies do not undermine our cause. The reason we are better than the Templars lies in our core fundamental, we do not achieve peace through force, we advocate freedom, whereas Templars would force their way upon you, enslaving everyone to create peace. We believe in freedom and free will, that is why we believe our way is the correct way. If you cannot fully comprehend the meanings of these, leave now or do not join in the first place. They require a wisdom only fit for true Assassins. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Our Ranking System: You will start off as a Novice, a scholar of the creed. You are to learn at one of our trainings, and continue your path towards becoming a true Assassin. At the training, we will expect you to prove that you have the maturity, fighting abilities, proper grammar, and knowledge of our rules and tenets to become worthy of the title “Assassin.” If you are not promoted, continue to attend the trainings until you are. Never ask for a promotion, doing so will have you exiled. As you gradually get higher and higher through the ranks you will become more and more respected and relied upon by the high ranks. Once you reach the ranks of Elite or Grand, we will look to you to be the role models for the Novices and Assassins; you will be men we will look to for help the most as well when we cannot have other high ranks come to our aid. Once you reach Arch Assassin or higher, you have officially become a high rank. You are to consult with the Mentor for most of the things you will do with events. Not consulting with the Mentor for major events, or general stupidity at the event will earn you a bad reputation, and if you prove you are not worth your rank, you will be stripped of it and or exiled. Being a high rank comes with a lot of dedication, effort, and responsibility. If you feel you are not fit to become one when you are offered it, simply decline and we will either find another to take the spot and or accept you as one when you feel you are ready. At any point should you feel you are not welcome in this creed or do not agree with our fundamentals, excuse yourself by leaving the group and ONLY DOING THAT. This can help you if you choose to return at a later date. If you leave with a bad reputation by outright slandering the creed or compromising us or other things of that nature, you will most likely not have any chance at returning at a later date and will be shunned by the brotherhood. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Events: We always post our events in Eastern Standard Time; if you live in another time zone, search up sites that can convert your time zone into EST so that you know when to show up. Trainings are never scheduled. Never ask a high rank "When is training?" You are to instead be patient and look for a group shout stating that training is going to be held. They are daily, usually 40 minutes or longer. Patrols are daily, and we encourage solo paroling, it's usually a good idea in your spare time to patrol our major bases. We sometimes do group patrols, in which we will announce with a group shout. Defenses/Raids are either spontaneous or planned, depending on whether we are at war or not. If they are to occur, you are to remain mature in game and speak only when spoken to, using team chat. You are to follow every order given by the high rank, and it's usually best not to respond to simple commands such as "Move over to point A." Instead, just follow the command rather than losing precious time typing a reply. Other events will usually be self explanatory, or a high rank will explain it. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ High Rank Pronouns: Arch and Elder Assassins are not "Ma'am" or "Sir." They are called Master. Il Mentor, First Mentor and Il Maestro are not "Ma'am" or "Sir" either. They are called by their ranks, Mentor and Maestro. At the time of this post, Venatori held the position of Il Mentor, Kingaman1234 held First Mentor, and LordResurrection held Il Maestro. Not calling the high ranks by their proper pronoun will have you demoted and or exiled. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Basic Rules and Composure: First, make sure you know how to use grammar. If you don't, you will get nowhere in our brotherhood. Do not use emoticons or faces, remain mature. (Faces such as :O, :), O_O, :D, .3., etc.) Do not use all capital letters, or outright yell 24/7 when in a normal conversation or just speaking. Use Shift Lock and First Person to line up when asked to, and do so in an orderly fashion. Do not use "LOL" "ROFL" or other popular sayings of that nature, remain mature. Disrespecting high ranks, such as using sarcasm or back talking will result in an exile on sight. You are to always wear your uniform when attending our places, events, and other various activities we have. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Fighting Style: Our style is mostly melee, primarily the linked sword, the default weapon for most games. Being Assassins, we must train to use weapons we will most likely have and encounter in games we go to do our business. The Linked Sword is the most common weapon on ROBLOX, so chances are, your target will be in a game with Linked Swords if they are in a combat game where they are vulnerable. Sword training and tournaments are very common and mandatory, so if you do not like to use swords or melee weapons in general, do not join or leave now. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Assassination Contracts: Assassination contracts are given only to the rank Elite Assassin and higher. You are to track down and kill an assigned target by following them to a game, killing them, taking a screenshot and or video and uploading it to either ROBLOX or another site and sending it to an Arch Assassin or higher. Details must be worked out with high ranks or the Mentor, and if Assassinations are carried out without consulting a high rank, you will be exiled. ASSASSINATIONS ARE TO BE DONE PROFESSIONALLY AND WITHOUT TALKING TO THE TARGET OR ANYONE ELSE ON THE GAME UNLESS SPECIFICALLY TOLD TO DO SO BY A HIGH RANK. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Common questions and answers: Q: If I am good before I join, can I join and be automatically promoted? A: No, you earn your promotions, no freebies. Q: Did we make our own uniform? A: Yes we did, however credit to Sheeppie for his style of clothing articles. Also Sheeppie has approved of us using his style, so it isn't copied, and the styled was used with permission. Q: Can I wear my own Assassin uniform? A: No, you wear the standard uniform. They can be found in the store tab on the group page. Q: Are we an active war clan? A: Yes. Q: Can I ally with your creed? A: We only ally with groups owned by high ranks or are connected by partnership. Q: Can I ask high ranks to see my skills to get promoted? A: Not advised, and you will have your opportunity at one of our trainings. Q: Can I attack groups we are not at war with? A: Yes, but you cannot do it in the creeds name, so if you attack any group without permission from a high rank, don't wear our uniform and say you are doing it for the creed. Doing so violates tenet 3, and you compromise the brotherhood in the process. Q: Are we enemies with GROUP NAME or GENRE NAME? A: We can be enemies with any group if we find them threatening or tyrannical, but a designation such as a name or a genre does not make them enemies. An example would be any British group, we aren't automatically enemies just because they are British. Q: Is the group a fan group for the Assassins Creed video games? A: No, we follow the philosophy of the creed to better our experience. Q: Are we based on a specific timeline in the game? A: No. Q: Can I build anything for the group? A: No, we have designated builders. Q: Can I be in the Hall of Assassins as a statue? A: The Hall of Assassins is for notable figures, and past and present mentors of the creed. Q: Can I be promoted? A: You have been exiled, never ask for a promotion. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Final Words: By now, you have either; read this entire article and understood it, had no idea what it meant, or just scrolled down to the very bottom. There is no Too Long; Didn't Read for you here. If you don't have the capacity to read this guide or make sense of it, you are not fit to join us and will be exiled and or declined when you do. We are the first, most professional Assassin group on ROBLOX. We highly recommend you to join if you are capable and have an experience like no other, or if you've already joined, to continue helping us create a stronger brotherhood. Further questions are to be addressed to the Mentor, or the other High Ranks. Thank you for reading. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ~ Il Mentor Vendicativo Venatori ~